


Not just Roommates

by ReusLu



Category: Volleyball RPF
Genre: +18, M/M, One-Shot, PGE Skra Bełchatów, Polish NT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:24:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4402472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReusLu/pseuds/ReusLu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrzej Wrona and Karol Kłos were just friends a couple hours ago, before that happened.<br/>+18</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not just Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfic in english (is not my native language, i'm from Argentina) and is my first fanfic in this fandom too! Hope you like it :3  
> Here is the link in my tumblr: http://reuslu.tumblr.com/post/124533050376/not-just-roommates-andrzej-wrona-x-karol-klos  
> Based on this photo: https://instagram.com/p/zFVbV0DCNt/  
> I can't believe that no one wrote about them, they're like the ultimate OTP of volleyball(?

And they’re together again.

-Roommates?

-Yeah, roommates.

Andrzej Wrona and Karol Kłos were just friends a couple hours ago, before that happened.

-I’ll bathe first, no problem, right?

-It’s okay for me, I’ll play some games.

-Have fun~

-Sure

That was a lie. Karol was very tired so he ended up sleeping on Andrzej’s bed. When Wrona got out of the bathroom he found a very exciting scene.

“For god’s sake, you want me inside you, do you?” Andrzej thought as he bit his own lip and hold tightly the towel around his waist.

Wrona sat next to that boy who was his crush since he saw him. He knew that what he was going to do isn’t right but he couldn’t endure it. Andrzej took away the towel and started masturbating. The smell of Karol was just next to him, Karol was next to him.

Kłos wasn’t really sleeping so he could hear the small moans of his roommate. He was really trying to handle his own erection, but his thoughts made his body hornier. Slowly, he moved behind him. Kłos started rubbing his erection on Andrzej’s back while he kissed his neck.

-Karol…what are you…doing…? - asked Wrona sighing

-Don’t you dare to say something, let me enjoy this - Kłos whispered on Andrzej’s ear.

Suddenly Andrzej was on bottom. Unexpectedly Karol had a lot of strength to push Andrzej.

“Something is wrong here, I was supposed to be on top”

But he didn’t complain when his roommate gave him a blowjob.

“Well, being on bottom isn’t that bad if I receive these blowjobs”

He came fast, and the youngest didn’t miss the opportunity to mention it.

-You came in my mouth and I didn’t allow you to make that. You know what does it mean? You’ll be punished

-I didn’t know you were a dominant…What are you going to make with me?

Karol approached to Andrzej’s lips and bit them. Then, he whispered on Andrzej’s ear “Take my clothes off”

The oldest obeyed and started to strip his mate. He was quitting Kłos’s boxers when he saw his opportunity and he takes it. In the room echoed the sound of a spanking followed by a loud moaning.

-Again…harder…

-Make up your mind…are you a sadist or a masochist?

-Haha…more like… a masochist…

-Then, I’m the dominant here, and you will have a punishment, not me.

-Make me feel good~~

Andrzej pushed him. When he finally was on top, he started to kiss Karol’s body, biting him on his nipples and touching his legs.

-For God’s sake, fuck me, Andrzej!

-You’re so damn impatient, I’m trying to be romantic here!

-Those things aren’t important now, I need your dick inside me!

-Okay, okay, as you say

Wrona stopped what he was doing and put two fingers inside Karol’s mouth. When they were lubricated, he put it on Karol’s entrance and the youngest tried not to moan so he bitted his own lips.

-Let me hear you…

Kłos denied with the head.

-Not…yet…

When it was enough, Wrona started to put his cock into Kłos body. The two moaned and Karol said to his mate:  
-You can move…  
The oldest nodded and started to thrust him.  
-More…Faster…harder…

“I understand, I understand” thought Wrona

He did what the youngest said and the two came at the same time. They didn’t had the strength to walk and open the door, so they thought that it’ll be okay and the person will tire and they’ll have peace but…

The captain, Michał, were in the other side. He only went to the coach and asked for a copy of the key and when he opened the door he found the mess that Andrzej and Karol did. He promissed not to say it only if they do the best they can to win the tropy.

Two days later, Poland was consecrated the “FIVB Volleyball Men’s World Champions 2014”


End file.
